Have No Regrets
by NotOurJimmy
Summary: What if you woke up one day and found things were different. You were no longer famous, but you were the only one who remembered that part of your life? Until you met HER
1. Chapter 1

**Have No Regrets**

**First of all I just want to say that this is NOT a sequel to camp rock 2 but a new story all together! I hope you like it and please review...if you have any ideas that would be great as well! And the trailer for this story will be put on the profile so if you want you can check it out!**

**thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Alright guys one more song and we'll call it a day"

Tony was checking off last minute details from the Jonas Brothers sound check.

"I told you I made dinner plans

For you and me and no one else

That don't include your crazy friends

Well I'm done well awkward situations empty

Conversations…

S.O.S a song I've heard, played, and memorized all too well. It's our anthem in a way, it is in fact what some fans first recognized us with, others are the die hard Mandy all the way. I thought we were heading off in the right direction with sold out concerts and shows but that all changed the next morning, I don't know how I don't know why it just did. Oh my name you ask Kevin, Kevin Jonas.

"Boys breakfast" My mom called from downstairs. I awoke the next morning in my room, which wasn't too strange because we were home from touring for a few days but when I sat up my room looked different. I had no instruments, or song lyrics when I had just finished up a song the previous night.

"Mom do you know where my guitar is?" I called to my mother and entered into the kitchen just as Joe walked in.

"Pft you play guitar? Since when?" Joe asked.

"You're kidding right real funny"

"No honestly dude face it Nick's the Broadway star, I'm well me… and you're an accountant by the way don't you have class this morning?"

CLASS? ACCOUNTANT? HUH??

"Hello earth to Kevin"

"No I don't have class"

"Ok whatever man listen mom I'm going out with Mandy tonight so I'll be back around 11:30"

"Mandy? You haven't dated her since we started our tour with Jesse McCartney a while back"

"You know what Kev, you're losing your mind but I'll see you later" Joe told me and walked out of the house.

I didn't realize why everyone was acting like we were normal that was until I phoned John Taylor.

"Hello?" John said into the receiver after a few short rings.

"Hey so did you get the new song down yet?"

"New song? What are you talking about who is this?"

"It's Kevin"

"Kevin who?"

"JONAS" I was getting annoyed at this point.

"Sorry I think you may have the wrong number bye" Then the line went dead.

Mad I went onto the computer and typed Jonas Brothers onto google…nothing…on youtube…once again nothing…Interviews, our videos, our channel even it all wasn't there.

At supper we all sat around the table except for Joe he was with Mandy, and Frankie but I assumed he was at a friend's house.

"Mom and dad tell us again what it was like to be in your singing group?"

Once I asked the question everyone stopped eating and was quiet. I didn't think it was a big deal because my parents loved to talk about their old days on the road but I forgot this was some weird world.

"Honey I thought we discussed…" my mom started but was interrupted by an angry looking father.

"No… he never thinks Kevin's always the rebellious one causing trouble" yelled my father

"Paul please no need to yell"

"Save it Denise I'm going don't wait up" and with that he got up so fast the chair flew back knocking into the dishes on the shelf, and out the front door.

"Well I'll clean up" my mom said looking hurt and disoriented.

"Here let me help"

"NO KEVIN, you've done enough just…go to your room"

After supper I went up to my room and went to sleep.

* * *

**There it is hope you like it. A new chapter will be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's the next one sorry it's so short I promise the story will get better from here! Reviews are greatly appreciated even if you don't have a fanfiction account you can still review**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I awoke early the next morning and went to Starbucks. As I was at my seat a young girl about my age came over and sat down across from me.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi"

"So I don't want to freak you out or anything but I am so glad to know that you're alive"

"Thanks I'm glad that I'm alive too" I said.

"See well here's the thing you used to be famous like well 2 days ago and then yesterday I woke up and there was no recollection of you ever existing. You probably don't even know what I am talking about but just please believe me no one else can remember who you are."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, did you say you know who I am? What's your name?"

"It's Amber and yes you were Rock Stars"

"Wow I'm glad you said that because I thought I was losing my mind. I remember that part of my life, but Joe, Nick, my parents, no one even believes me."

I spent the whole day with Amber she was amazing we talked about everything from crazy fans to sold out arena tours. Normally I would share all this with my brothers being that they saw everything I did but with Amber it was like she knew me. Before I knew it, it was 9:00 p.m.

"Oh wow I never realized how late it got," I said

"Oh my god it's 9:00 my dad's going to kill me I have to go"

And with that she was gone I didn't get her phone number I didn't even know where she lived; all I knew was her name Amber…Amber…Amber.

Things were crazy at home. I mean we weren't the same as when we were famous money was tight, my parents were working two jobs each and even that wasn't enough to go by. But a major difference in this life was that Frankie our little brother was never even born.

Everyday for a week I went to Starbucks in the hopes of seeing Amber again. No we still weren't famous but I was starting to get used to normal life.

* * *

**Ok well thanks for reading the next few chapter will be better**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter it's longer and more stuff happens!

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"Kevin? Kevin?" I was drinking my coffee when suddenly I heard my name being called.

"Hey are you def or you've forgotten me already?"

"AMBER!" I practically screamed then controlled myself "I mean uh hi where have you been?"

"On well I guess you could call it a vacation my dad and I went to see my mom"

"Oh my gosh Amber it was last week wasn't it. I'm sorry I should have known," I said, you see that first day we met she told me her mom died a year ago.

"No it's alright so I think we forgot something…here" Amber said handing over her cell phone, I stared at her blankly, "put your number in it silly and give me yours I'll do the same…there now I can get a hold of you without trying to find you at Starbucks" Amber said.

"Listen I have to go now but I'll call you later?" Amber was about to leave before I cut her off

"Hey what are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"Umm nothing why?"

"Well my parents are having a barbeque maybe you and your dad would like to come over?"

"I don't think it would be a problem I'll ask him then call you and tell you what's up ok"

"Sounds great," I said standing up, we both hugged and she left.

At home I was helping my mom prepare the steaks for the barbeque.

"Hey mom is it alright if I invited someone over for tonight?"

"Sure sweetie one of your school friends well I'll go make an extra bed."

"No mom I didn't mean someone to sleepover, see I met this girl a few weeks ago-"

"A girl no, no, no, remember what happened the last time a girl slept over here?"

"No actually I don't" it was the truth.

"How could you not? You and Joe both brought girls home, but Joe didn't end up in your situation"

"NO WAY, I brought a girl home is that why dad called me the rebellious one always causing trouble?" I know I wasn't supposed to say that out loud but hey I have a purity ring or well I thought I did.

"Yes Kevin you did so no to this new girl"

"Wait but mom I met her a few weeks ago and we're not dating her dad might come too"

"Well fine but I'll be watching out for you but don't let your father catch you his anger is 10 times worse"

"Thank-you mom"

Later on Amber called to say that they were coming and told me her dad was a little skeptical into going over to someone's house he never met before and I told her not to worry my parents were the same way.

The evening went well and everyone seemed to be getting along fine, Amber and I didn't move from where we were seated and I could tell she was a little freaked out that my mom was staring at us.

"Hey," I whispered, "don't worry about my mom okay"

"Who said I was worrying?"

"Just a thought, umm…" I was about to say something before Amber cut me off.

"Can I see you room? You know have a tour of the infamous Jonas household?"

"Uh I would but, sure why not"

So I grabbed Amber's hand and went down the hallway towards my room.

"Wow this is so not what I would have guessed your room to look like, I thought maybe you'd have song lyrics or something"

Amber said and sat herself on my bed. I left the door open so my mom wouldn't speculate things.

"Yeah well I'm an 'Accountant' now, which is still weird to say but, I still try to write songs down as I come up with them"

"Is this the book you write them in" Amber was pointing at a notebook on my nightstand.

"Yeah well I haven't gotten anything written down since I've ordered a guitar but it won't be here for a while"

Just then we heard my mom calling

"Amber dear you dad says it's time to go"

"Okay thank-you" Amber responded, "Well I guess I have to go now"

"I'll walk you out to your car"

Once we were at her car

"Hey listen don't go all famous on me tomorrow ok" Amber said.

"Don't worry I don't know why I'm not but I'm sure there is a reason for it"

"Okay well I'll call you tomorrow" Amber said and got into the car.

Then her dad came out and they drove off. I just hoped that whatever was going on I would still see her tomorrow.

* * *

**There it is thanks for reading it means alot... suggestions are helpful**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I did see her the next, and a few days after that. I was sitting in the living room one morning when Nick came barging in through the front door looking stressed out.

"Hey Nick what's up" I called.

"Ha like you really care" he said and trudged up to his room.

"Kevin what are your plans for today?" My mom called

"Um I don't know I was thinking maybe hang out with Amber why?"

"Well I just thought that…oh never mind you go on and have fun ok"

"Ok thanks mom"

Later, I phoned Amber and we scheduled to meet at the park a few blocks down from my house.

"Hey stranger I was scared you would go all famous and forget me you know everyday is always like that" Amber told me and came up to hug me.

"Honestly do you really think I'd ever _want_ to forget someone like you? Come on let's walk"

As we were walking down a path leading to a bridge Amber said something that surprised me.

"Kevin my dad said I can't hang out with you anymore"

"What? Why?"

"Well because…" before she said anything more she stopped and turned to me "because he says I shouldn't date you because of where you come from"

"Where I come from? Did you tell him we're not dating?"

"Yes but he doesn't believe me and I don't want to lose you as a friend, so I don't know what to do"

"Don't worry about what your dad thinks, he doesn't know the real me"

"I guess but I don't want to disappoint him"

"Well we're just friends anyway and I'm sure if he knew the life I had before, his view would change of me"

"Right your Mr. Rock Star persona would sure change him. Can we keep walking now?"

"Hey you're the one who stopped!" we walked in silence, a comfortable silence, for a while passing children playing and people having a picnic.

"So what was a concert like for you guys?" Amber asked

"Umm a concert you've never been to one when we came here?"

"Well I tried but it was always sold out and so I never bothered the other times you came out"

"Oh I feel hurt that you never came"

"You never would have known if I was there anyway"

"Oh but I so would have I'd been like 'oh hey there's Amber'"

"Ha ha real funny then all your obsessed fan girls would cry because you said their name"

"And all the tabloids would flip out saying something like 'Who's Amber' or 'Kevin saw Mysterious Girl Amber'"

"Great I'm 'Mysterious Girl Amber'"

"Well it's the first thing that came into my mind, I'm hungry do you want to get some food?"

"Yeah that'd be great"

We left the park and went across the street to a hot dog stand and got our hot dogs then found a place to sit on the grass and eat.

"You should try singing," I told Amber once we were seated.

"I did at one time, it was a few months before my mom got sick. I was taking lessons and she supported me through the whole thing but after my mom died I didn't feel it was necessary"

"Did you like it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you like singing?"

"Yeah I enjoyed it but it was always something that my mom and I shared and without her here I-umm-" I noticed that she was getting choked up.

"Hey I'm sorry I asked I didn't mean to up set you" I said and went beside to where she was sitting and gave her a hug.

We stayed like that for a while as Amber cried. People walked by us and were staring but neither of us cared.

"It's okay," she said after a while "you didn't know the story"

* * *

**Aww, ok well this is the next chapter hope you liked it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Nick let's go already" my dad called.

We were just about to leave to go visit family in Texas. Apparently every year we go out to visit my mom's parents so we don't have to wait until Christmas, I guess it's some big family thing. Nick decided that he didn't want to go because he'll be missing rehearsal on this new play he's in. Joe and I didn't want to go either but it was only for one weekend nothing bad would happen or so I thought.

"Hey sir…yes you…pirates!" Joe yelled through the car window.

"Way to go Joe, way to be a good humanitarian warning people about the pirates" Nick said.

"Well I try" Joe replied.

We had been driving for a few hours and getting restless, the car ride had been quiet until all of a sudden Joe rolled down the window and started yelling at random people.

"Kev, remind me when we get to Grandma's to call Mandy ok" Joe told me.

"Sure but don't you have a cell? Can't you call her now?"

"It's dead and there's no service in wherever we are"

"Oklahoma" my dad pointed out "1 more hour to go"

"Ugh seriously kill me now" Nick complained.

"Don't be such a drama queen we haven't even gotten there yet and you already can't stand it" Joe argued.

"Yeah well I'm missing rehearsal on The Sound Of Music 2" Nick said.

"Oh The Sound Of Music 2, didn't you do the first one like a million years ago?"

"8 actually"

"Would you two give it up already?" I yelled.

"Sorry" they said in unison.

The rest of the car ride no one spoke.

"You came! Come in, come in and get settled" Our Grandmother greeted us warmly once she opened the door.

"Hi Grandma" I said, Joe and Nick were still moody.

We walked inside and it was the same as I remembered. It wasn't like us not being famous changed it around.

_Hey have fun on your family gathering see u when u get back_

_-Amber_

I noticed on my phone I had a text from Amber so I sent her one back.

_Thanks sorry I didn't get a chance to see u this morning and there was no service in our car_

_-Kevin_

Satisfied I turned off my phone and went to see what everyone was watching on t.v.

"There he is! We were wondering where you had gone off too," my Grandmother was saying as I walked into the living room "now boys let me show you to the room you will be sharing"

"The laundry room, are you kidding me?" Nick complained after Grandma had left.

"Sure it's the laundry room but it's not that bad. It's better than sleeping outside!" I told him.

"DINNER" someone yelled.

"Whatever I'm gonna go eat" Nick said and left the room.

"I stand by my earlier statement of drama queen!" Joe said going past me and out towards the kitchen.

I quickly checked my phone to see if I had anything from Amber; I didn't so I went to go eat.

After eating supper I was eager to see if Amber had phoned or anything but there was nothing. It wasn't like I was obsessing but she would always answer me back if anything she would be the one on my case for not answering her back that's when I got worried.

"Where is she?"

"Where's who Kevin?" my Aunt Angela asked coming into the laundry room.

"Oh Aunty I didn't notice you there it's nothing really" I assured her.

"I can tell it's nothing so what's on your mind? It's a girl. Aww Kevin's got a girl. But I didn't think you would have time for a girlfriend." My Aunty said.

"What do you mean? I have time!"

"Well with your tour, and the paparazzi"

"Tour? Paparazzi?"

"Kevin how is your tour going anyway?" my aunt Angela asked.

"Umm…tour? Well uh tiring and good I guess" I tried to wrap my brain around it. I thought no one knew about that anymore.

"Well that's good I'll talk to you later ok…" she turned to leave out the door "oh yeah Kevin?"

"Yeah"

"What's the girls name?"

"Amber!" as I said her name it felt funny I couldn't describe it but something was off; Soon after Joe came in.

"Come on Kev, grab your guitar we're gonna go practice for tomorrow night"

"What's tomorrow?"

"Our last stop on the Burnin' Up tour, seriously your days are all mixed up now lets go Nick's waiting"

"We famous?" I asked but not really to Joe he already left.

* * *

**Well it's kind of a cliff hanger...well a lot of a cliff hanger! Hope you liked it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I awoke the next morning hoping that this wasn't a dream and we really were once again famous.

"Kevin get up!" Before I could move a pillow was hurled in my direction.

"All right I'm moving just give me a minute to get dressed at least" I sat up to see Joe with his arms crossed staring at me.

"What's the deal it's 9:00 a.m. we have sound check in an hour and you aren't even ready, jeez I thought I was the slow one." Joe said.

"Sorry I'll be ready in a bit just let me get changed first"

I quickly had a shower and got dressed. At the sound check we had a few minutes before the show with Demi so I wanted to call Amber and tell her the news.

"We are sorry your call did not go through please make sure you have dialed the right number this is a recording" came the recorded voice, I tried again and an even weirder thing happened.

"This number does not exist please try again" Came the other recorded voice.

No, no, no! This was her number something was wrong I could tell.

"Kevin, Kevin! There you are come on the show's about to start" my dad came from inside to get me.

"Coming"

Backstage we said a prayer in our group of band/crew members and all got really pumped and excited for the last show.

Demi Lovato finished up her last song, we all did a big cheer and we were on our way out the door towards the stage. As we walked down the hallway Nick spotted Selena and gave her a quick hug before getting in his position behind the curtain.

As the lights went down the roar of the crowd could be heard and the anticipation was high. As the three of us walked up the stairs and only three spotlights were on, the crowd grew more intense.

"Hello everyone!" Joe started as the intro music for That's Just The Way We Roll played "We are…the Jonas Brothers" The screams were loud, as Joe sang and Nick shortly followed.

Later on when we were playing the song Love Bug I looked out into the audience and a pair of eyes caught my attention. I focused and I thought it was Amber.

"_Suddenly I forget how to speak_

_hopeless breathless baby can't you see..._" As Nick sang the words I looked back but then she was gone.

"_Now I'm…_"

The guitar solo by Nick and myself was soon to follow but I lost my place and Nick attempted it alone.

"A minor Kevin" Nick came over and said in my ear and got me back on track with the song.

The show went pretty smoothly after that I tried to look for Amber but gave up when the girls sitting in those seats were in hysterics because I kept staring at them.

Backstage we did a few meet & greets and interviews then it was time to head back to our Grandma's house.

"So boys once again great show," my mom said clearly happy.

"Well except for Kevin's little mishap" Nick commented, "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing I just thought I saw someone I knew in the audience"

"Who? Was it Danielle? What was she doing here? Why didn't she come backstage with us? You could have let her in what's wrong with you man?" Nick questioned and slapped me in the back of the head.

"No it wasn't Danielle, just never mind"

By the time we arrived at our Grandma's it was 3:00a.m. And as tired as we were, I couldn't get my mind off of why I couldn't get a hold of Amber. Lying in bed I tried 2 more times and the same thing happened it said her number did not exist. I looked at my phone and the picture I had where her number was, it was gone too.

Morning came quickly once I awoke I got out of bed and proceeded to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Morning" I said to my mom and Grandma who were already awake.

"Morning Kevin, so who was the girl you thought you saw yesterday?" my mom asked.

"I thought I saw Amber"

"Who?" my mom questioned.

"Amber, don't tell me you don't know her," I said.

"No can't say her name rings a bell have I met her?"

"Yes mom multiple times"

"I'm sorry I don't remember"

"Are we going home today?" I asked.

"Yes right after lunch ok" my mom told me.

"Ok sounds good" the sooner we left I could go to Amber's and see what was wrong.

Lunch passed and we were all packed and ready to leave I said my goodbyes to everyone and headed out to the car.

"Let's go!" I yelled. Joe of course was the last one to leave the house but soon enough we were on the road and heading back to New Jersey.

"Why so eager to get home?" Joe asked.

"I just have somewhere I need to be and I want to see Amber," I said.

"Who?!" everyone said in unison.

"Ugh…never mind"

* * *

**Here it is I hope you like it...Suggestions on what to do with the next few chapters are really helpful.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took so long to update but here it is. And I've been told by a few people that my story might get deleated and it's going to be reported so just incase that happens I put the link to the Jonas Brothers FanFiction Archive story on my profile and you should be able to read it there.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

We were a half an hour away from New Jersey when I got a call on my cell. I checked my phone and Amber's picture was there.

"Amber?"

"So now you answer the phone?" was the first thing she said.

"Me what about you? I tried calling all weekend and your number didn't exist"

"Oh…ok…" she said sounding distracted.

"**AMBER WHERE ARE YOU NOW?!**" someone yelled or more like slurred. "**I WILL FIND YOU, YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER**," they yelled again.

"Amber what's going on?" I asked…no answer "Amber talk to me"

"Nothing…I'm fine" she tried to convince me though her voice quivered.

"Well I'll be home in 20 minutes meet me at the park"

"I…um…I have to go now bye" she said quickly and the line went dead.

"Amber! Amber wait" I tried but she wasn't there "dad could you please drive faster we have to get home"

"Why sweetie? Was that Amber on the phone? What did she want?" my mom asked.

"Yes mom it was Amber I think she's in some kind of trouble"

"Alright well we'll get there as soon as we can" She assured me.

The rest of the way home seemed to drag on forever but once we were parked in the driveway I grabbed my bags out of the trunk of the car, threw them in my room and preceded towards the park.

I walked around the park for a while but I could not see her anywhere then I tried to call her.

"Hello?"

"Amber it's me where are you?"

"Turn around you worry wart!"

I turned around to see Amber standing there watching me and what I did next was pure instinct and had no real control over my actions. I made my way over to Amber, took her head in my hands and kissed her. Surprisingly enough she didn't hesitate or struggle but kissed me back.

"Kevin I don't think this is such a good idea" Amber said once we broke apart.

"What, why not?"

"Well because…oh never mind"

"There's something you're not telling me"

"No ok! When the time is right you'll know, so tell me what exactly happened over the weekend?"

"Well we were famous!"

"No way and you didn't think to tell me? I can't believe you wouldn't call at least"

"I did call many times but your number didn't exist until today when I was closer to New Jersey"

"So how do you know that you're not famous now?" Amber asked me.

"Well because on the way home Nick started whining again about his Broadway show so I just knew we were done our 15 minutes of fame"

"See well that's weird because yesterday I felt like I was in a haze of some sort because I couldn't reach you!" Amber said "and well I was afraid to loose you and my dad was getting suspicious over who I was calling so he took my phone away from me but I got it back this morning"

"Well I messed up on stage and it was your fault"

"My fault how?"

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about you then I thought I saw you in the audience and I messed up my guitar solo!"

"hahaha well next time don't get so distracted"

"Easy for you to say come here"

"Wait Kevin what are you doing?" I didn't answer I just picked her up and carried her over to a shady spot under a big oak tree.

"Amber will you do me a favour?" I asked once we were settled under the tree "will you go out with me tonight?"

"Uh I don't know what my dad will think"

"Don't worry about what other people tell you, what does your heart say?"

"I think you know!"

"Great I'll pick you up at 7:00p.m.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing it means alot**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Sorry I haven't updated in a while this chapter took forever to write! Thanks everyone who reads, reviews and likes this story I really can't express that enough...

Well enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Mom" I called when I walked into the house.

"I'm in the living room what is it?"

I made my way over to the living room and found both of my parents watching CSI: NY re-runs.

"Mom, Dad can I ask you a favour?"

"In a minute wait for a commercial" I waited "ok what did you want to ask?"

"Can I borrow the car tonight?"

"No absolutely not" my dad said, "You can't be trusted"

"What? Why not what did I do?"

"You should remember or were you too drunk to comprehend anything that happened?"

They could tell I was clearly confused but I acted like I remembered.

"Come on please I need this car tonight"

"Why what's so important?"

"I have a date with Amber"

"Oh honey that's great getting back in the dating world isn't that great Paul?"

"You're right it is great, Kevin I'll think about it ok just go to your room for now" my dad said.

"Don't worry we're just going to a movie that's all, well I'm going to my room now"

I went towards my room but then remembered about what my dad said that I couldn't be trusted. Searching for answers I knew Joe was in his room so I went there.

"Hey can I come in?" I asked and knocked on his partially opened door.

"Sure what's up?"

"Well dad said that there was something I did that I couldn't be trusted anymore and I was really drunk and messed up so I was wondering if you could tell me about it."

"But you said never to bring it up no matter what and now all of a sudden you do why?"

"I just need answers"

"But…"

"Joe please" I begged.

"Fine…last year's prom the three of us were going in the same car to pick up our dates and head over to the school. You and Jamie, Nick and Amy and Mandy and I. When we got to the school you ditched us saying 'find your own way home' so Nick and I had to walk no thanks to you"

"Wow I'm sorry"

"Oh I'm not done yet…so you found Mike and Ashley making out in the bathroom and asked them to go out for a drink at Hola's Bar with you and Jamie; they agreed. Apparently you were there for over an hour totally wasted all four of you but you were the 'least drunk' and thought you could drive"

"Oh god don't tell me they got hurt?"

"Mike and Ashley didn't get in the vehicle but Jamie did and you took a turn going 85km/h in a 35km/h zone. The car rolled and by the time the paramedics came Jamie hadn't made it and you were in a coma for 2 months"

"I…I…I killed her? Was I close with her?"

"You were dating her for three years of course you were close, how come you don't know any of this?" Joe asked.

"If I told you I'm pretty sure you won't believe me"

"Try me!"

"Well a month ago I woke up here and things were different well maybe not to you but they were for me. We were famous rock stars called the Jonas Brothers and then the next day we weren't famous anymore"

"Ok hold on did you say we were famous and like had money?"

"Yes that's what I'm saying, I played guitar you did vocals and Nick did vocals and guitar. Then we when went to Texas this weekend and became famous again, but now here we are and that is why I don't know much about what is going on with our life"

"That doesn't sound crazy, but amazing so tell me did we get a lot of girls?"

"What no we have purity rings"

"Oh well that sucks" he said.

"Not really but sometimes" I told him.

Soon enough it was 10 minutes to seven and I was getting ready to leave, I said goodbye to everyone and dad told me to take the car and be back by midnight at the latest.

I drove up to Amber's house and turned off the engine but before I was even out of the car Amber was already on the passengers side getting in.

"Ok we can go"

"Are you sure? Your dad doesn't want to talk to me?"

"No he's fine let's go where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see" I said and pulled out of Amber's driveway.

"Ugh not fair! I don't like surprises"

"Aw well isn't that just too bad"

"Hmph" she said and crossed her arms and stared out the window "fine"

The car ride only took about 10 minutes and Amber was still trying to find out where I was taking her when I stopped just behind a bush on a hill.

"Put this on" I told her.

"A blind fold? Will you help me with it?"

After putting on Amber's blindfold I lead her out of the car to a surprise I had waiting.

"Ok you can look now"

"Oh my god! Kevin," Amber seemed happy

I hadn't gone straight home after the park with Amber what I did was set up a little picnic area a few blocks away. I set out a blanket with candles surrounding the blanket and lain out beside was my guitar I ordered and a notebook.

"I thought that since you've never been to one of my concerts I'd give you your own special viewing"

"I guess I underestimated you"

"Shall we sit" I said and we both sat down "now you can pick the song you want to hear"

"Alright well I was thinking a lot lately about Please Be Mine maybe if you want to sing that?"

"Great you picked the song where I don't sing"

"Do you sing in any song like solo?"

"No…I'm kidding I'll play it but you have to help me with a different song later"

I started with the chords, nervous about attempting the song without Joe or Nick.

"They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful  
I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine"

After singing the song I placed my guitar back down and looked up at Amber.

"Wow, I mean Joe and Nick are good but that was amazing I didn't know you could sing that well"

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it"

"So what song do you need help with?" She asked.

"This one here" I said pulling open my notebook "I just can't seem to get the words right"

"Well how does it go?"

I played the first few bars on the guitar without singing over and over until she had them in her head.

"Alright," Amber said "so how's this…

The common thread  
the lies between you and me,  
would break if you breathed on it  
that's why I'm treading so carefully" Amber sang

"The view from your eyes,  
is too different than mine,  
I should know finding the truth in a lie,  
is nothing but a waste of time" I sang after

"I do, but I dont,  
I should, but I wont,  
cause I dont want to be alone

knock down my door before we run outta time,  
break into my heart and rob me blind,  
just leave the pieces scattered on the floor,  
dont worry my hearts been  
broken" we both sang.

"before" Amber finished.

I couldn't think of the right words to say after that but neither of us said anything we just stayed there. Unexpectedly Amber leaned in so I leaned in to close the gap between us.

An hour or two later we packed up everything into my car and drove back to Amber's place. The lights were on so her dad must have still been awake.

"You can let me out here" Amber said before I got to her driveway.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes listen I had a great time I'll call you in the morning" she got out and went to her house.

At home my parents were just going to bed so I was getting my stuff for the shower. Not even 20 minutes later after arriving home the door bell rang, quickly not to wake anyone up I ran to answer the door but was not expecting what was behind it.

* * *

**Any guesses on what will happen next? If you don't know the second song they sing is called The Common Thread. It was on an episode of Summerland you can listen to it on youtube just type in: The Common Thread Summerland, and it should be the first video!**


End file.
